Lavras
is a kaiju who appeared in the TV series Ultraman 80. He appeared in episodes 17 and 18. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 38,000 t *Origin: Shiokaze Island History Ultraman 80 One of Gimira’s kaiju slaves, Laburas was the more sympathetic monster being controlled by Gimira. He was first spotted by UGM where they saw him “kidnap” a woman in his right hand before fleeing the scene, jumping into the water and swimming away. Later on, the woman that Laburas took with him returned completely unharmed but without saying a word to UGM. It appeared that the woman and Laburas had some sort of connection that UGM didn’t know about. The next day, Takeshi finally approached the woman about what the information she knew about Laburas. However, he was cut off shortly by both UGM and the monster’s appearance. Using his ultra powers, Takeshi noticed a human life force inside of Laburas’s body therefore he realized that this monster wasn’t exactly dangerous. Suddenly before anyone else could react, another monster appeared on the scene! It was Gimira’s other monster slave, Daron! As Daron did battle against 80, Laburas tried to wander away to protect the woman and not get involved. However, Gimira used his powers to brainwash Laburas into fighting alongside Daron and the two monsters soon enough overpowered Ultraman 80. Daron then wrapped up 80 and weakened him enough for Laburas to come in for the kill, but 80 rolled out of the way causing Laburas to accidentally stab Daron in the eyes. This provoked the angry Daron into attacking Laburas until Ultraman 80 managed to kill Daron with his Ultra Ray Lance. 80 then approached the hurting Laburas to help him, but the monster wandered away in pain and 80 too had to leave as his color timer was blinking. Later on, Laburas emerged from a cave that was glowing red on the inside acting just as mindless as Gimira’s other slaves! It was finally revealed that Laburas was actually a man that transformed into the monster he is now during an accident that took place 20 years ago involving Gimira and that the woman that was connected to the monster was actually his wife. Finally after Gimira revealed himself and fought both UGM and Ultraman 80, Laburas returned too to do battle against the sinister controlling monster. However, he was still weak after his fight against Daron and so Gimira beat the weaker monster down and suddenly, Gimira stabbed Laburas in the stomach with his horn and charged him up with his horn destroying the monster’s innards! Laburas collapsed to the ground and suddenly reverted into a human! The man’s wife, fearing the worst suddenly gave her life force to him instead and so the man was revived while his wife turned into a spirit that inhabited Monster Island forever in peace. Trivia *Laburas's roar is a reused Tyrant roar. *Laburas was created from the suit of Salamandora, that was modified slightly and painted red **Laburas suit was reused to create the monster Argon. *Although not physically seen, Laburas is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Powers and Weapons *Pincer Claw: Laburas left hand is a sharp, pincer claw like that of a crab. He can charge it with energy to do more damage. *Adept Swimmer: Laburas can swim at moderate speeds Gallery Raburas 3.jpg Raburas 0.jpg Raburas 1.jpg Raburas concept art.jpg|Laburas concept art. Lavras v 80 pic.png Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Dinosaur